


On aurait pu se mettre d'accord

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [107]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fifa world cup 1998, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pain, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: On lui avait toujours dit qu'un jour il trouverait son âme sœur mais il n'avait toujours pas de marque sur son poignet.





	On aurait pu se mettre d'accord

On aurait pu se mettre d'accord

  
On lui avait toujours dit qu'un jour il trouverait son âme-sœur, mais il n'avait toujours pas de marques sur son poignet. Alors que tout le monde autour de lui avait déjà soit trouvé son comparse soit avait déjà un nom gravé sur leur poignet. Mais comme souvent, rien n'allait à propos de lui, au-delà de ses problèmes de croissance, Bixente semblait être le seul de sa ville à ne rien avoir. Au moins avec les années passant, les gens oubliaient et personne ne lui demandait encore ''Tu arrives à vivre sans marque ?'', il y avait juste quelque chose qui le dérangeait à chaque fois, un problème que personne ne comprenait, pas même ses parents ou des médecins, des cicatrices ou des marques apparaissaient sur son corps sans qu'il n'ait à se blesser. Il commençait à se dire que rien n'allait avec lui et que sa vie serait toujours différente de celles des autres.

  
Maintenant qu'il approchait de ses vingt ans avec un poignet vierge, Bixente se concentrait sur sa position au sein des Girondins, et sur ses capacités au lieu de passer sa vie à chercher un amour qui n'arriverait peut-être jamais. Mais alors qu'il comptait s'entraîner, Alain Giresse et Aimé Jacquet parlant alors qu'ils analysaient des choses qu'il ne cherchait plus à comprendre depuis bien longtemps, son poignet gauche commença à lui brûler, son sang bouillonnant dans ses veines et ses jambes l'abandonnant. La sensation de brûlure et la douleur traversant son corps étaient les pires sensations qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties. En tentant un regard vers son bras, il aperçut avec presque horreur des lettres apparaître une à une sur son poignet, la douleur était insupportable, Bixente était tordu sur la pelouse, la sueur ruisselant sur lui alors que ses dents étaient fermement serrées entre elles. C'était la pire chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie...

  
_________________________

  
''Ce n'est pas normal Aimé, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Une marque n'est pas censée apparaître aussi tard, et encore moins dans ces conditions !'' Alain se sentait plus impliqué qu'il ne devrait l'être

''Mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? Je ne pouvais pas prévoir que le gamin aurait ça !''

''Le club est censé passer des tests à l'inscription, il n'est pas censé y avoir un suivi dans ce genre de cas ?''

''Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander, je suis juste l'entraîneur, pas un médecin.''

''En tout cas, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui est censé se dérouler ! Je pense vraiment qu'on devrait surveiller ça.''

''Laisse d'abord le gamin se réveiller, on verra les conséquences en temps et en heure.''

''Quand je t'ai dis que tu étais trop laxiste en ce moment, ce n'était pas que des plaisanteries.''

''Je devrais entraîner l'équipe au lieu de surveiller le gamin dormir je te signale.''

''Ce gamin, comme tu dis, est destiné à faire de grandes choses, attends encore quelques années et tu verras.''

  
_____________

  
Où était-il et pourquoi son bras lui faisait-il autant souffrir ? Bixente ouvra les yeux, les renfermant à cause de la luminosité et les rouvra petit à petit pour s'habituer à la lumière blanchâtre au-dessus de lui. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour que les souvenirs de l'incident qui l'avait envoyé ici lui reviennent, avant qu'il ne tourne précipitamment sa tête vers la source de sa douleur. La veille ou peu importe avant son arrivée ici, son poignet était le plus neutre possible, mais maintenant des lettres gravées à l'encre indélébile masquaient ses veines et lui provoquaient une douleur brûlante. Bixente voulait presque en pleurer, mais on lui avait répéter toute son enfance qu'il ne devait pas pleurer, que c'était pour les filles et des choses dans le genre qu'il avait assimilées sans le vouloir, alors depuis ses premières années il ne pleurait plus. Il regarda une nouvelle fois le nom sur son poignet avant de détourner le regard et de se concentrer sur ce que signifiait l'apparition des lettres sur son corps.

  
_________________

  
Demi-finale de l'Euro 1996, épreuve des tirs aux buts, Bixente eut un frisson avant de se sentir partir quelques secondes juste après avoir réussi son penalty, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué, c'était peut-être pour le mieux, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un vienne lui en parler. Sa marque était apparue des années après celles de tout le monde, il ressentait les blessures de son âme sœur et maintenant il savait à travers son corps que son comparse était présent. Mais si tel était vraiment le cas, personne ne pouvait voir sa marque, Bixente l'avait scellée sous des bandages pour rester concentré sur l'équipe de France. Aimé comprenait sa situation, il ne lui avait rien dit de plus que ''Penses à toi si tu le rencontres'', mais il voyait ça comme une sorte de pitié par rapport à ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Bixente croisa le regard d'un jeune journaliste dans les tribunes, un petit brun qui prenait des notes sur un carnet, l'homme lui souriait alors il lui sourit en retour. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il ressentait une sorte d'attirance pour le brun dans la foule. Comme d'habitude, rien n'allait avec lui.

_______________

  
Bixente se fichait de ce que l'on avait répété quand il était enfant, il se fichait de pleurer, il voulait juste exprimer ses émotions comme tout le monde. Il pleurait pour avoir raté son putain de penalty face à l'Italie, pour avoir échoué, pour avoir été le seul à échouer. Il espérait que personne ne viendrait le déranger (le surprendre) alors qu'il décidait de rester seul. Mais malheureusement pour lui, son malheur se jouerait toujours de lui. Des bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et une voix suave caressa ses oreilles pour le calmer. Bixente ne releva même pas la tête pour voir son interlocuteur, il déroula simplement le bandage se trouvant sur son poignet pour libérer le nom caché depuis presque dix ans, alors que ses yeux pouvaient voir son propre nom se refléter sur la peau de son âme sœur.

  
''Est-ce que ç'a fait mal quand tu as eu ta marque ?'' C'était la première question qui lui était venue en tête

''J'ai fini à l'hôpital pendant plusieurs jours, on aurait peut-être pu se mettre d'accord à la naissance au lieu de souffrir autant.'' L'homme était sympathique et avait de l'humour

''Désolé, rien ne va avec moi...'' Bixente prit les mains autour de sa taille dans les siennes pour se rassurer, son âme sœur était bien là

''Pareil pour moi, j'ai fait semblant d'être fou pour ne pas faire mon service militaire.''

''Ça prouve que tu es courageux, Grégoire.''

''Merci, je dois te dire que tu es très mignon, Bixente.''

''Je vais rougir si tu continues.'' Même si c'était déjà le cas

''Ça serait déjà un très grand honneur pour moi.''

''Je t'aime déjà, Grégoire.''

''Je t'aime depuis le début, Bixente.'' Grégoire l'embrassa doucement après quelques secondes durant lesquelles leurs doigts se liaient.

  
Fin


End file.
